Our interest is to explain unexpected and transient appearances of immunoglobulin allotypes in animals not thought to contain the corresponding genes. Experiments, involving the introduction of the nude mutation onto Ig-congenic mouse strains, are underway to test the hypothesis that allotype-dependent T cells may regulate against the production of certain host allotypes.